mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Alternian calendar
Spelling check Switched from the previous misspelled form "perigree" to the correct one "perigee". A perigee is the point in a moon's orbit at which it comes nearest to its planet (from Greek peri-'' "around" and ''gê ''"earth") as opposed to apogee. Not to be confused with "''pedigree" which pertains to dog breeding. Dog romance sure is weird! --RomancePhilologist 20:24, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Solar Sweeps and Earth Years In Karkat's first (from his perspective) conversation with John, he says "I DIDN'T WRIGGLE OUT OF A PUDDLE OF SLIME YESTERDAY. THAT WAS SEVERAL WEEKS AGO, OK?" which seems to be saying he was born fairly recently. A single solar sweep for a troll may be the equivalent of 2.16666667 years for a human, age-wise, but I think solar sweeps are actually much more frequent and faster than earth years.--Bunnyboi 15:31, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : I am pretty sure that he was joking about his ecobiology creation that was several weeks ago from his current perspective. After all they said their session took 612 hours to beat, which is 25 days and 12 hours. If the trolls ectobiology session was eary in their session then it would make sense that it's several weeks ago to him now that he is stuck in the veil with the others.BitterLime 16:25, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Inconsistency Alright, so one part of this page says that there are 12 perigees in a solar sweep, while another says that there are 24 perigees in a solar sweep. So...which one is it? AnimeApprentice (talk) 00:29, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't say that there are 12 in a solar sweep but rather it repeatedly quotes Karkat (or the narrator?) who says at the beginning of Hivebent that it is currently in the 12th perigee. I think this confusion is only enhanced by it seeming as though the number of perigees can be counted by seasons/equinoxes (and presumably solstices) as well as sweeps. e.g. I could say it is the 2 month of Autumn or the 4th month of the year (I live in the Southern hemisphere, autumn for me is at the beginning of the year). - The Light6 (talk) Trivia :I think the first piece of trivia saying that 'years' is a troll term conflicts with the fact that in Act 6 Intermission 3, Meenah gets confused when Rose mentions years. It could be a strictly Alternian term though. 18:09, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ::In A6I1, Karkat didn't seem to know how long years were (he thought they lasted two weeks instead of fifty-two weeks) until Rose told him. - William Leonard ::::Then it seems a bit nonsensical, doesn't it? 18:09, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Bilunar Perigee The article suggests that both moons are in synch, but that would make "bilunar" redundant. Maybe the moons have orbital resonance, so sometimes both perigee at the same time, but other times just one does. DanielLC (talk) 04:53, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :The Felt Moon / Green Interloper is Doc Scratch's moon. If he wants the orbits to synch up, I'm pretty sure he can make them synch up. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 13:07, March 28, 2015 (UTC)